Michael Sinterniklaas
Michael Tremain Sinterniklaas (born August 13, 1972 in France) is an American actor, ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Dean Venture in The Venture Bros. and Leonardo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2012) - Funshine Bear, Bedtime Bear (ep17) *Care Bears & Cousins (2015-2016) - Cozy Heart Penguin, Funshine Bear, Beastie 1 (ep5) *Chaotic (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Lego Friends (2013) - Andrew (ep3) *MAD (2012) - Additional Voices *Robotomy (2010-2011) - Megawatt, Weenus *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2009) - Leonardo *The Venture Bros. (2004-2018) - Dean Venture, Army Guy (ep20), Clone Slug Dean (ep14), D-19 (ep42), Dermott's Mom (ep42), ER Doctor (ep13), Half-Jackel (ep37), Mister 16 (ep10), Monarch Henchman 3 (ep1), Ninja Waiter 2 (ep67), Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Lastman (2017) - Additional Voices *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Nathaniel Kurtzberg/The Evillustrator *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Zambezia (2012) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ernest & Celestine (2014) - Additional Voices *Mutafukaz (2018) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Zucchini (2017) - Additional Voices *Throne of Elves (????) - Additional Voices *Wrinkles (2014) - Nurse Simon 'TV Specials' *The Venture Bros.: A Very Venture Christmas (2004) - Dean Venture *The Venture Bros.: A Very Venture Halloween (2012) - Dean Venture *The Venture Bros.: All This and Gargantua-2 (2015) - Dean Venture, OSI Soldiers, Security Guard *The Venture Bros.: From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy (2011) - Dean Venture *Turtles Forever (2009) - Leonardo 'Web Animation' *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) - Black Trees (ep19), Dark Green Hemka, Giant Mouth (ep5), Landscape Item#1 (ep13), Landscape Item#2 (ep13), Lavender Hemka, Light Blue Hemka, Mazzadrill, Mountain (ep2), Orange Hemka, Pink Hemka, Purple Hemka, Pyramid with a Face, Red Treasure Tree (ep3), Treasure Tree (ep27), Treasure Trees (ep24), Tree#1 (ep11) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2007) - Announcer (ep14), Bike Guy (ep5) *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Yuki Washimura *Berserk (2002) - Soldier (ep9), Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Dagger *Blade (2012) - Tanaka *Bleach (2011) - Nnoitra Gilga *Burst Angel (2005) - Jay (ep9) *Cagaster of an Insect Cage (2020) - Griffith, Additional Voices *Cannon Busters (2019) - Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Keenan Morris (ep6) *D.Gray-man (2009) - Dodge (ep18) *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2014) - Lucemon *Disney Stitch! (2012) - Hans (ep39) *Eden of the East (2010) - Satoshi Osugi *FLCL: Alternative (2018) - Toshio Shioya (ep2) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Leo *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Subordinate *Iron Man (2011) - Lab Employee (ep6), Operator (ep8), Pisces/Sho (ep6) *Jormungand (2014) - Gasud (ep5) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Gasud (ep4) *Kekkaishi (2011) - Shu Akitsu, Yukimasa *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Mister (ep11) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Punipuni, Pilot, The Noble One (ep14), Tribal End *Magic User's Club! (2001-2002) - Student (ep8) *Monster (2010) - Detective Jan Suk *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2018) - Reincarnated Ninja (ep316), Sora, Utakata, Villager (ep150) *Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu (2006) - Takeru *One Piece (2013-2015) - Disco, Franky Family (ep272), Additional Voices *Phoenix (2008) - Masato (ep13) *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Commentator (ep11B), Pipimi (ep11B), Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Sobei *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003-2004) - Akira *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Seven of Seven (2004-2005) - Yuichi Kamichika *Shaman King (2003-2004) - Trey Racer *Shin chan (2008-2011) - The Flying Pecker, Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Lawyer (ep25) *The Future Diary (2013) - Assemblyman (ep19), Additional Voices *The Gokusen (2004-2005) - Ichikawa (ep7), Ishizuka (ep2), Sonomura (ep2), Tanaka *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Xellos *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Xellos *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Ivan Karelin/'Origami Cyclone' *X-Men (2011) - Hisako's Father, Men (ep5), Mutant Boy (ep4), Passengers (ep1), Rat, U-Men A.I. *Your lie in April (2016) - Akira Takayanagi *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2012) - Additional Voices *Zetman (2013) - Man (ep1) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Man (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Letter to Momo (2014) - Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) - Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Satoshi Osugi *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Satoshi Osugi *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Animus *Fireworks (2018) - Mr. Mitsuishi, Additional Voices *Lu over the Wall (2018) - Kai Ashimoto *Mai Mai Miracle (2016) - Additional Voices *Mirai (2018) - Additional Voices *Miss Hokusai (2016) - Additional Voices *Napping Princess (2017) - Additional Voices *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2019) - Soldier *Pokémon Heroes The Movie (2003) - Ross *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Summer Wars (2011) - Kenji Koiso *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Ivan Karelin/'Origami Cyclone' *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Ivan Karelin/'Origami Cyclone' *Time of Eve: The Movie (2014) - Masakazu Masaki *Weathering with You (2020) - Taki Tachibana, Additional Voices *your name. (2017) - Taki Tachibana 'OVA - Dubbing' *Demon Fighter Kocho (2000) - Takashi *Gall Force: New Era (2004) - Nova *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005-2006) - Ky Schweitzer *Magic User's Club! (2001) - Yoshito Yoshimoto *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Angelo Sauper 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Netherlands *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Netherlands (ep17) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Netherlands *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Kuniharu Saiki, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Cutie Honey (2007) - Detective Todoroki 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2018) - Additional Voices *Violetta (2015) - Braco Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Lucius, Niles, Takumi 'Video Games' *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Ricardo Tvothe *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Radio Voices *Shaman King: Master of Spirits (2004) - Trey Racer *Shaman King: Power of Spirit (2004) - Clive Portman, Trey Racer *Shira Oka: Second Chances (2010) - Kazuki Ogawa *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up (2009) - Leonardo, Utrominator *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled (2009) - Leonardo, Announcer, Leatherhead *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Lawrence *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Vanishing of Ethan Carter (2014) - Dale Carter *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Siege (2015) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Default (2013) - The Jackal *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Yew Geneolgia, The Jackal *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Gan Ning, Zhou Yu *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Orphan *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Takumi *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#12 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#15 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Utakata *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Utakata *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Utakata *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Male Avatar 8 *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Adventurous Youth *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Oscar Dragonia *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Godot Vilfort *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Taigong Wang *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Gwin Ewans Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (144) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (114) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:American Voice Actors